bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lumino dragonoid 1997
Welcome I can see you're correcting alot, and i know how it feels, so you're a Rollback now. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 02:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes, because some people don't think before they post. Lumino dragonoid 1997 (talk) 02:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) They are either Idiots, either they forget the Prewiev button. Who knows. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 02:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) In case you don't know, that wasn't spam, but grammar check, also know as Editing. So you got wrong. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 09:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, sorry then. Lumino dragonoid 1997 (talk) 09:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Feel free to report Users who add multiple Info, for example like... *hi was kald zipzam. *dwago is cooler. And other such. Thanks, and bye. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 09:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) And Ability Fakers. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 09:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I would like to tell you something I want Bakugan Wiki to remain as correct as possible. So, since I can't edit Lumino Dragonoid, I will ask you to do something. Blaze Barnum is the same as Lumino Barnum, they both subtract 500 Gs from the opponent. Can you please edit it and make it correct? I would really appreciate it. Daminark (talk) 17:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Amin Said Idelhaj Thank You Thank you. :) That's weird... Your Avatar is Helix Dragonoid, your user name says Lumino Dragonoid, and your guardian Bakugan is Blitz Dragonoid... I agree... That is quite weird... Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Anti-Anubias but call my TooNBaku or TNB for short. How you doing?-- $~Anti-Anubias~$ 09:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine :) Well, the reason for that is because I'm quite a fan of Drago. Lumino dragonoid 1997 (talk) 10:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) That's good, I'm fine myself. Oh I see. But it's quite confusing-- $~Anti-Anubias~$ (talk) 10:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry man i really sorry but why you changed what wrote in page chaos bakugan? could you do me a favour? can you make my progile like your example: darkus-master a cool pic of razenoid age gender male main atribute darkus quardia bakugan razenoid oh my age is 13 oh ok are you making my page? is it ready? actualy my favourite bakugan is infinity helos i love helios and he is darkus too but he isnt shown in the anime yet oh and by the way you liked the cyclones percival i cant understand why the maked their name cyclone pervival it isnt the percival we all know from new vestroia yes but its not the same percival we know its different bakugan i we take it like this it could be the same with infinity helios and spectra dont appear in the season (hope not true) hey man whats your opinion about mag mel everyone tell your opinion what could be his connection to dan?? hey man could you make my progile like you did before you know name-darkus-master atribute-darkus guardian bakugan infinity helios and a picture of infinity helios only not with spectra only helios???